Battalion of Darkness
by Save-the-Queen
Summary: Sesshomaru uses the Tenseiga to raise an army of samurai from the dead. Worse yet, Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga has no effect on the warriors. Can Inu and the crew destroy warriors or will they die trying?
1. Chapter One

Well, here's my shot at an Inuyasha fic. I hope you like it! I probably should say that at the beginning (think first 2 chapters), Jaken will most likely seem a little out of character. He actually will have a brain!! *everyone looks around in shock* But not for long though, so don't worry. By the way, thanks to Jess for coming up with a title for this! Anyway, I think I'll just shut up now and let you read! Make sure you R&R! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, and most likely never will.  

On the outside, Sesshomaru was as calm and composed as ever. However, on the inside, he was fuming. He had just received word that his half-demon brother, Inuyasha, had managed to destroy another demon and gain another shard of the Shikon no Tama.   
_  
How does that weak brother of mine always manage to win out against demons in the end? _He thought savagely to himself. _I don't understand...   
  
The powerful demon was pulled out of his thoughts by the whiny voice of his servant, Jaken.   
  
"Master, sooner or later, Inuyasha will make a mistake and die, if not by your formidable hand, then to one of the numerous demons he tangles with. Do not let his latest victory bother you, Lord, you are much stronger than that scum can ever hope to be, even if he does wield the all-powerful Tetsusaiga. Wait, Master, I... I didn't m-mean that the Tenseiga isn't powerful, but with his sword, Inuyasha is....is...."_

  
His voice trailed off with a withering glare from Sesshomaru.   
  
"Jaken... shut up."   
  
"I was only trying to help, master..."   
  
"You know Jaken," the youkai said softly, almost inaudibly, "I feel the sudden urge to test my claws on something, just to make sure they are still in top condition." He meaningfully glanced at the sharp nails on his elegant hands.   
  


Jaken quickly got the message and said nothing.   
  
"Thank you, Jaken. I don't get enough quiet with you around as it is. If you don't have a way to get rid of Inuyasha, then be quiet."  
  
Jaken looked stupefied and didn't utter a word.   
  
"Ah, just as I expected, no help from you. Anyway, now leave me alone. I need to think."   
  
His servant started to back out of the room when he stopped and looked up with a face that Sesshomaru had never seen before.   
  
_Wait, was that a flicker of thought behind that stupidity?_ The demon thought to himself.   
  
~~~~~~   
  
Inuyasha was lying high up in a tree, resting peacefully, when his sensitive dog ears picked up footsteps nearby. _Hmmm, sounds like Kagome. Oh well, I don't wanna get up.   
  
"Inuyaaaasha!! Where aaaare you? Come on! I know you're here somewhere!"   
  
_So she's looking for me_, the dog demon thought. _Well, I'm not gonna help her any; I'll just keep my mouth shut. Besides, this tree is awfully comfortable.   
_  
"INUYASHA!! WHERE ARE YOU?? All right, you forced me to do this..." Kagome called. "One........... Two........... Three............."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he realized what was coming. Unfortunately, he didn't realize soon enough.   
  
"SIT, boy!!"   
  
Kagome's words rang through the forest like a gunshot. Inuyasha plummeted to the ground beneath his tree. Unluckily for him, it hadn't rained in the forest for over a month, which meant the dirt was extremely dry and hard. He hit the ground so hard that the leaves of nearby trees shook and birds flew away out of fright.   
  
"AH HA!!" Kagome cried, "So you WERE hiding from me!" It was then that she noticed that Inuyasha hadn't gotten up from the ground and was still lying in the same position he had landed in, eyes closed and all.   
  
"Ummmm, Inuyasha? Are you all right?" she asked tentatively.   
  
The dog demon opened one eye and bared his teeth.   
  
"AM I ALL RIGHT?!?!? What kind of a question is that, wench? I just landed on my head from a 50 foot fall on some of the hardest ground I have ever walked on!! Oh, other than a cracked skull, a concussion, and a snapped spinal column, I'm FINE!!!"   
  
"NOW JUST A MINUTE!" Kagome shouted. "Don't tell me you didn't deserve that! You were missing-you could have been hurt! I just wanted to make sure you were okay!"   
  
"Well, all I know is that I am a heck of a lot more HURT after that SIT than I was when I was hiding! And besides, why would I need YOU to watch out for ME? Like you could actually do any damage to anyone if we were in trouble!"  
  
Inuyasha started to get up from his position one the ground and winced. Ignoring the pounding in his skull and the aching of his body, he stood shakily and stalked back to camp, leaving Kagome behind.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat around the campfire, waiting for their pig to finish roasting. Miroku was telling some far-fetched story about how he had killed a powerful demon with his "brute strength," Shippo was listening intently, and Sango was staring off into space, wondering if her boomerang needed polishing and whether Miroku would ever shut up._

  
All of the sudden two trees crashed to the ground around the fire, smothering the flames and destroying any hope of a roast pork dinner. The three of them jumped up, prepared for the worst. Then Inuyasha stormed from the hole in the trees, the unsheathed Tetsusaiga brandished in front of him.   
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo had no idea what was going on, but they kept their mouths shut. When Inuyasha was in one of his moods, it was better to just leave him alone and let him get it all out of his system. It wasn't a good idea to talk to him, and especially to argue with him.   
  
Just then, Kagome walked through the gap in the forest.   
  
"Inuyasha, don't cut down trees with the Tetsusaiga! Toto-sai said you shouldn't; you'll chip it up!"   
  
Inuyasha slowly turned around to face Kagome, fury written on his features.   
  
"Kagome," he said in a dangerous voice, "Don't EVER tell me what to do."   
  
He glared fiercely at the young girl, then stomped off into the forest again, intent on getting far away from Kagome and her nagging.

  
The four others watched him go, then started conversing fervently among themselves.   
  
"Kagome, what the heck happened?" Sango asked, still confused.  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen Inuyasha so mad, at least at a person!" agreed Miroku.   
  
Shippo piped up, "Did you get into another argument?"   
  
"Don't worry, he'll be back tomorrow and will have completely forgotten about it," Sango said, trying to make her friend feel better.   
  
"He sure has a temper!" Miroku added.  
  
Kagome went to bed that night, but didn't sleep much. She tossed and turned until morning, wondering how well she really knew Inuyasha.   
  


~~~~~~  
  


It starts out a little slow, I know, but it should pick up next chapter! Leave me a review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Well, everyone, here's the second chapter! I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to post, but my computer was doing strange things… It doesn't like me! *sobs softly* Anyway, LC WOLF, I have never heard of the Evil Dead series and the only Ash I've ever heard of is from Pokemon. lol. Soooo, what is it? I even asked some of my friends and they didn't know either. You've got me wondering! Okay, enough of that, please R&R!

Once again, I (unfortunately) don't own Inuyasha or anything associated with it. 

"Jaken? Was that a real thought? I don't believe I have ever seen you look so enlightened," Sesshomaru said, hiding his curiosity.    
  
"Well Master, I was just thinking that.... uhhhh... I know you think the Tenseiga is useless... b-but can't it raise people from the dead?" he stammered.   
  
"Yes, Jaken, the Tenseiga can raise people from the dead. Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru said with fake sweetness. _Well, there goes the notion of him having a brain... _

  
"Uhhhh.... no reason... I will leave you now, Master..." Jaken bowed and started to walk away.   
  
"Jaken, you seem to have developed the very bad habit of leaving just when I don't want you to.," Sesshomaru said, his face expressionless as usual. "I suggest you try to break that nasty tendency by coming back here and telling me what though has just run through your tiny mind, or it is quite possible you will not like the consequences." The demon peered at his claws, seemingly absent-mindedly.   
  
Quickly, Jaken scurried back to where he had been standing.   
  
"Well uhhhh... Lord, don't get mad... but what if you.... used-the-Tenseiga-to-raise-an-army-from-the-dead?" he quickly spat out. Jaken then proceeded to cover his head from the blow he thought was inevitable. 

   
Feeling nothing making contact with his skull, Jaken looked up, his head still half protected. 

Instead of an impassive visage, Sesshomaru had a look of slight shock on his face, which quickly changed to a small smile. (It was quite large by his standards.)  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked nervously. _He only smiles when he's feeling particularly mean....  
  
"Jaken, you have impressed me. I didn't think you had a brain at all, but you quite possibly might. That must have been your one decent idea for your whole life. You may go." Sesshomaru said as he drifted off into deep thought.   
  
Jaken bowed and strutted out of room, feeling mighty proud of himself.   
  
"I hope that doesn't go to his head," the demon muttered as soon as his servant was out of hearing. _

  
~~~~~~   
  
The next morning, Inuyasha was back at camp before anyone else was awake. Kagome woke up to the sound of him rustling around outside. She stepped out of her tent and immediately noticed two things: 

  
1) Her bag, full of her belongings, was open and lying on the ground.  
2) Whatever Inuyasha was eating was definitely not from the forest.   
  
"Hey!" she yelled, "That's my last bag of potato chips!"  
  
"So?" Inuyasha replied, "You owe me."   
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. She decided not to push the issue. "Whatever, as long as you let me have some. And why were you in my stuff anyway?" She plopped down on the ground next to him and dug into the bag.   
  
"Wehl, you veft it outsive wast nighft vehn you wehnt to schweep," the half demon said, through a mouthful of chips. "I vash hungry dish morning."   
  
Kagome shook her head and continued to eat.   
  
While they were eating their oh-so-nutritious breakfast, Miroku and Shippo woke up at the same time. Miroku stumbled out of his tent, still sleepy, but Shippo dashed over to Inuyasha and Kagome and grabbed a handful of chips.   
  
"Mmmmm, these are good! Hey! What's that in your stuff over there?" Shippou asked, pointing to a red ball poking out of Kagome's bag.   
  
"Oh that? It's a ball you use to play catch with. You throw it to someone and they throw it back. Like a game," Kagome explained.   
  
"Like this?" Shippou grabbed the ball and threw it straight at the still-half-asleep priest. "Think fast Miroku!"   
  
Miroku looked up with blurry eyes, confused, and was hit square in the face by the ball.   
  
"Hey! Shippo, what was that for?!?!" he exclaimed, suddenly very awake.   
  
"Throw it back!" Shippou called.   
  
"Sure," replied Miroku, who then proceeded to throw the ball as hard as he could back at the small kitsune.   
  
"HA!" Shippou yelled as he easily caught the ball. "Take this!"   
  
The ball came hurtling back at Miroku, who caught it and aimed it back at Shippou. Unfortunately, instead of going toward the little shape-shifter, it veered off and rolled into Sango's tent.   
  
"I'll get it!" Miroku called, not realizing the potential outcomes of that decision. He walked up to Sango's tent and pushed the flap aside.   
  
_Where did that thing go?_ he wondered. _I don't see it anywhere!_ Then, he noticed Sango, who was still peacefully asleep in her pink nightgown, unaware of the chaos going on outside. _Man, she's pretty. I wonder if she'll ever go out with me._ He strode over to Sango's bed and stood over it, gazing down at her.   
  
Just then, Shippo flung back the tent flap and yelled loudly, " Miroku, what the heck is taking so long? Are you having trouble finding it or something?" Then he noticed that Sango was still asleep. Quickly, he let the flap go and scurried away to go hide behind a tree. Sango didn't appreciate being woken up too early, and he didn't want to be anywhere close if that happened.   
  
Just as he left, one of Sango's eyes snapped open. The first thing she saw was Miroku standing over her.   
  
"MIROKU!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?" she screamed. "GET OUT, YOU PERVERT!! OUT OUT OUT!! HENTAI!" Sango grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a very large, heavy bottle of wood polish (for the boomerang), and threw it at the unfortunate man.   
  
"What? Sango, I was just..." Miroku exclaimed as he tried to duck the bottle hurtling at his head. He just wasn't quick enough though, and the object met his skull with a *THOCK*  
  
"GET OUT NOW HENTAI!!" Sango roared. She grabbed her boomerang and chased him outside and around the campfire, swinging her weapon at his head the whole while. *WHACK* "I can't believe you!" *WHACK* "HENTAI! What the heck were" *WHACK* "you doing??" *WHACK* Even though Sango was at a disadvantage to Miroku because she was still in her nightgown, she easily kept up with him.

  
Kagome and Inuyasha, who were still sitting at the campfire, watched all this with great amusement.   
  
"Ummm...... do you have any idea what this is all about?" Kagome asked her half-demon counterpart.   
  
"Ha, Miroku!" *WHACK* "Serves you right!" *WHACK*  
  
"Not really. I think Sango just likes chasing Miroku. Well, he did kind of go into her tent while she was sleeping, I guess. I wonder what the heck he tried to do to her though....." Inuyasha replied.   
  
"Don't say that! Get your mind out of the gutter! I'll have to start chasing you around with my arrows if you start thinking that way!!" Kagome threatened.   
  
Inuyasha looked around in mock terror, all the fighting of the previous night forgotten. "You wouldn't! Anything but that!"   
  
"You don't think I would?" Kagome tried to grin evilly and failed miserably. She could only smile as she said, "I could show you now if you want..."   
  
Just then, a cry of "HELP!" tore raggedly from Miroku's voice. Sango was chasing him away from the campsite.  
  
"He's probably getting kind of tired now," Kagome said, "Maybe we should try to get Sango to calm down."   
  
"No way!" Inuyasha said in reply, "I'm having to much fun watching Miroku get his butt kicked by her."   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and yelled over Miroku and Sango's noise, "Hey Sango! Miroku's going to think you have a crush on him if you don't stop chasing after him!"   
  
Sango stopped dead in her tracks, only slightly winded from her sprint. Miroku however, slumped to the ground in exhaustion, trying to get air to his burning lungs.   
  
"Hmph, jerk," Sango said, more to herself than anyone else. Then she turned on her heel and strode to the campfire to see if there were any chips left. 

After several minutes, Miroku had gotten his breathing back under control. He figured he should probably get back to the camp, but he decided he wanted to milk this for all it was worth. Instead of walking, he wearily pulled himself back to the fire on his stomach in a modified army crawl. Putting on his best I'm-about-to-die-and-desperately-need-help face, he dramatically collapsed in front of Sango, Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha. "I-I'll miss you all," he said weakly as he pretended to pass out. 

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and rolled his eyes. She nodded her head, but just then Sango burst out, "Oh Miroku! What have I done?!? I'm so sorry!" She fell on her knees and held Miroku's limp head in her hands. 

Miroku looked up out of one half-opened eye, making sure Sango didn't notice. _Wow, this is turning out better than I thought it would... _

"Someone get me some water!" Sango called. "Aren't you supposed to pour it on someone when they pass out?" 

Not wanting to get wet, Miroku decided he should wake up from his "faint."

"Sango?? I didn't know you cared! So, will you go out with me now?" the priest said, in typical Miroku fashion. 

"Miroku! You're okay!" Sango exclaimed. "Wait-WHAT?!? Forget it, jerk! How long have you been awake?!?" She unceremoniously dropped his head into the dirt and stomped back to her tent.

Always optimistic, Miroku thought to himself_, Hmm, I think she's starting to like me...   
_______________________________________________________  
  
_

Ta Da! I hope you liked it! 


End file.
